Smile
by Reana mea
Summary: Hermione and Draco have new personalities. will they fall in love or be pulled apart by their own reasons and rons jealousy?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stared at her arm, the blood slowly making its way to her hand where it dripped off of her fingertips. She wasn't emo, no she was far from that, cutting just made her feel alive. Hermione got off of the floor and slowly made her way to the sink hear her blood drip to the wood. She looked up at the mirror and studied her appearance. The light brown hair had been dyed deep burgundy while pin straight locks replaced crazy, bushy curls. Hermione also wore make up, only eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss, she also had tighter fitting clothing. Her lip held spider bites, she was thinner and leaner and to top everything had a new crazy attitude. As she washed her arm and the razor her thoughts began to wander.

'I return to Hogwarts tomorrow. What will Harry and Ginny and Ron and Draco think? Wait, why am I worried about what Draco-I mean Malfoy, thinks? Anyway, I can't believe I am head girl! I wonder who will be head boy. Maybe Harry? Definitely not Ron. Hmmm.' Hermione dried off her and put a sweater on over her tank top then turned to the trunk and backpack on her bed, which was full of half folded messy piles of clothes. Hermione grabbed a pair of cut off denim shorts with rips and slashes on the front and folded them neatly. After an hour all of her shoes, necessities, and clothing were packed away neatly. Turning to her backpack she pulled out the box of razors from under her bed, checking her stash she sighed in relief realizing she had more then enough for the school year. Hermione threw the box along with a purse and her wallet inside, her mac, I pod touch, I pod charger, mac charger, kindle fire, phone charger and headphones followed soon after, lastly she threw in her make-up. Hermione pulled the trunk and backpack to stand near her door then pulled out a duffel bag and threw her school books and other items in then threw anything else she had forgotten in there. Satisfied, Hermione threw the duffel bag on the trunk and wet downstairs to eat dinner. After, she took a quick shower and fell into a deep sleep the minute her head hit the pillow.


	2. Authors note

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated this story in a loooooooooooooong time and normally I would make up an excuse like school work or my job or dance but no. I just simply forgot. Now an update on my life. It's Senior year! YAY! I'm dancing 10 to 15 hours a week, I work the rest and I just got back from New York! How exciting, In addition to all of this I got an invitation to audition for a slot at Julliard and I'm not entirely sure if I should take it... leave your comments on what I should do because I have no idea. Anyway I am updating this story as I type to you right now. Oh before I forget I'm going to post some pics up on here of my senior pics/ pin up carrer. Tell me what you think!

Well see ya, ciao, adios, and whatever other goodbye you want to think as you read this.

Selah


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning Hermione woke to a bright sun on her face. She stared at her alarm until the blurry red eased into a picture that made sense, 6:30. Checking her phone Hermione smiled at the balmy 71º. Hermione threw the covers off and ran to her closet grabbing denim shorts, a yellow tank top, purple sports bra, and light blue-green converse and the ever present bra and underwear. She pulled on her clothes then ran a brush through the straight locks making sure to pin her bangs back with a few pieces falling in her eyes. Taking a few minutes to drag her trunk, duffel bag, and backpack to the front door then she speed off to the kitchen. Upon entrance, Hermione was greeted wit the smiling faces of her mom and dad.

"Good morning mom, dad, how did you sleep?"

" Just wonderfully dear, how about you? What would you like for breakfast?"

"Eggs and bacon please, and I had a wonderful sleep."

Hermione Your mother and I have to talk to you." Mr. Granger started. "We have been invited to visit your aunt and uncle in America. Would you be alright staying at Hogwarts for winter break?"

"That will be fine. Give my love to them please."

"We will. Now eat up, we must be off." Hermione speed through her breakfast and with the help of her mother and father her luggage was in the trunk and they were off. At Kings Cross Hermione waved to her parents one last time and rushing through the barrier. When Hermione entered the platform chaos had already erupted as parents hugged and kissed students who tried to wrench themselves away from babbling mothers and refusing to cry fathers. First years were in a panic at the sight of Hagrid down at the very end of the course. Even through the mess of people, Hermione found the bright red orange heads of Ginny and Ron who at the moment seemed to be searching for something or rather someone. Making sure to stay out of sight Hermione slid to stand between Harry and Ginny making the young girl do a double take to make sure there was in fact a person between Her and Harry. After discreetly staring at the unknown person Ginny screamed making the two boys jump and turn to her with wands at the ready. Hermione laughed at Ginny who had pounced on her in a giant hug.

"Gosh I missed you too Gin!"Ginny laughed as well before actually looking at Hermione.

"Look at you missy."

"You like?"

"Oh very much, please do this nonsense to me. I look like a goody to shoes!"

"Will your mom kill me?"

"Probably not."

"Well alrighty then."

"Thank you so much! Now lets-"

"Hi there girly." Hermione turned around and was met with a chest. Looking she saw the guy was Malfoy with a big-bad-wolf grin plastered on his face and the gleam of lust in his silvery-blue eyes.

'Damn Malfoy got fucking hot!' Hermione screamed like a fan girl in her mind but on the outside she just lifted a delicate eyebrow as she appraised his body, taking note of everything. Draco Malfoy had officially grown up! He was at least 6'5" and his body became a rock of muscle, his hair was no longer slicked back and fell in his face and past his ears in only a skaterish way with the costumary white-blond perfection. He had also gotten heavily tattooed which surprised Hermione quite a bit. His left arm was sleeved with various tattoos hopefully meaning something to him while his right arm held a solitary heart with dots next to it on the wrist, he had also gotten snake bites.


End file.
